thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward
Squidward Q. Testicles is a spindrift-colored luscious squid from Bikini Bottom. He is constantly tortured by Spongebob Al Qaeda Squareenixpants, due to them being neighbors. He was phone. Physical Appearance Squidward is your average ugly person whose dick is always up his ass he practices the tuck and tap method . Unknown skin color (people claim he's blue, others claim he's green, others claim he's yellow, others claim he's lavender with bright orange stripes). He has a fat nose and a big chore and an old man's head. His five tentacles serve as limbs, but for some reason he uses his additional pair of limbs as legs instead of arms. He has a tendency to laugh nasally. He wears a brown shirt, but no pants because he can't afford pants because Krabs. However, he cleverly disguises his dick as a leg, giving the illusion that he has six tentacles when in fact he only has five. Moveset Moveset by Cammy and Sammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Squidward performs a slap with his right arm, then with his left, and then concludes with a downwards headbutt. 2%, 2%, 7%. 11% total. Side Tilt - Squidward performs a roundhouse kick with 3 of his legs. 12%. Up Tilt - Squidward pulls out his Krusty Krab hat and waves it in an arc above his head. Very fast. 6%. Down Tilt - Squidward performs a low spinning kick with all 4 legs. 8%. Dash Attack - Squidward jumps up while running and drop kicks with all 4 legs. High knockback and ending lag. 13%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Squidward brings out his clarinet and stabs it out in front of him, with the mouthpiece attacking the opponent. If attack is pressed again, Squidward will quickly rotate the clarinet and blow a shrill note, causing paralysis. 8% first, then 12%. 20% total. Up Smash - Squidward pulls out a Krusty Krab pizza box, then slams it together above him. Very fast, but very weak for a smash attack. 6%. Down Smash - Squidward crouches low to the ground, his arms outstretched, and then performs a rippling wave motion with them before spreading his arms out forcefully, striking 7 times. First 6 hits deal 2%, final hit deals 8%. 20% total. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Squidward stiffens his limbs into the shape of a six-point star, then spins around in a clockwise motion. Hits six times, with each hit dealing 2%. 12% total. Forward Aerial - Squidward stretches his arms upwards and his feet downwards, then claps his arms against his feet in front of himself. Slight startup lag, but heavy knockback if properly landed. 15% clean, 4% late. Back Aerial - Squidward pulls out his clarinet and jabs it behind him with the mouthpiece facing the enemy. Decent, semi-spike knockback, but has some ending lag. 9%. Up Aerial - Squidward quickly pulls out his Krusty Krab hat and twirls it around in midair above him, hitting 5 times. Each hit deals 2%. 10% total. Down Aerial - Squidward stomps downwards with all four of his feet, two times each. Hits 8 times, dealing 2%. 16% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Squidward whips forward with his tentacle to grab opponents. Fast and fairly long-ranged. Pummel - Squidward smacks the opponent with his nose. A very fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Squidward pulls out a Krusty Krab Pizza box and slams it in the opponent’s face, knocking them a short distance away. 6%. Back Throw - Squidward grabs the opponent with one of his legs, and swings them behind him, then kicks them away with 3 of his legs. 10%. Up Throw - Squidward tosses the opponent up, then headbutts them away. Hits two times. 3%, 4%. 7% total. Down Throw - Squidward throws the opponent down and stomps on them with all four of his tentacles 3 times each. Hits 6 times, each hit dealing 2%. 12% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Squidward performs a breakdancing kick with all 4 legs, then stands up. 6%. Ledge Attack - Squidward pulls himself onto the stage and whips his tentacles forwards. 8%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Clarinet Jam - Squidward pulls out his clarinet and plays 3 random notes. The notes come out of the clarinet’s bell and then rise upwards at a steep incline, and do not disappear until they fly off the stage. The notes he plays are randomly selected from the C major scale, and each of the 13 notes deals a different amount of damage. Low C deals 1%, D flat deals 2%, D deals 3%, E flat deals 4%, E deals 5%, F deals 6%, G flat deals 7%, G deals 8%, A flat deals 9%, A deals 10%, B flat deals 11%, B deals 12%, and High C deals 13%. The move can deal as little as 3% or as much as 39% based on the notes that are selected. The higher a note is, the less its chance of appearing is. Squidward can hold the special button to continue playing notes, though he will always pause for about 0.5 seconds between the bursts of three notes, and after playing 5 sets of notes, he will have to stop and rest for approximately 1 second to catch his breath, leaving him vulnerable. He is able to walk while playing continuous sets of notes, but can not jump or dash or cancel it into any other attack. Side Special - Squid Missile - Squidward charges up, then shoots himself forward like a missile, attacking with his own body. It can be charged to go farther and deal extra damage, and can be charged for about 2 seconds. It can continue to be held after it reaches full charge, but if held for 2 additional seconds, then Squidward will have to stop and catch his breath. It can be used as a recovery move, but leaves him helpless if used in midair. It deals 6% uncharged, 10% when ⅓ charged, 14% when ⅔ charged, and 20% when fully charged. When fully charged, it has decent knockback. Up Special - Reef Blower Blast - Squidward hops up, gets out his Reef Blower, and blasts off upwards. This lasts 2 seconds total, and can be aimed in any direction. Once the 2 seconds are up (or until he lands, grabs a ledge, or is KOd), the Reef Blower explodes, leaving Squidward helpless. No damage, but can push people away. Down Special - Inky Retaliation - Squidward holds out his hand, bracing for impact for about half of a second. If he is hit during this time, then he ducks backwards and retaliates by spraying ink from his tentacles at the assailant, which stuns them and deals 0.5x the damage that the offending attack dealt. Final Smash - Alpha Pissed Mode - Squidward suddenly becomes so furious that he glows bright red and steam comes out of his ears. He screams and darts all over the stage, ramming into enemies and sending them underwater. After that, he rushes at them and throws rapid-fire Krabby Patties at them, hitting 50 times for 3% each. After that he throws a giant dish at them which shatters, dealing 46%, and then Squidward commands the pieces to all dash through them, hitting 6 times for 56% each. He then dashes into the Krusty Krab and opens up the secret vault, revealing the secret formula. He smashes the secret formula on the ground and finds a Squidwolite, then Mega Evolves into Mega Squidward Y. In his new handsome form, he rushes at opponents and concludes the move with a cinematic flaming punch that sends them into the sun, where they are dealt 100%, and an additional 175% upon contacting the sun, which KOs them. 807% total. Palette Swaps Default - Squidward has sea green skin, yellow eyes with red pupils, and a brown shirt. Red - Squidward has pinkish skin, pink eyes with red pupils, and a dark red shirt. Blue - Squidward has sky blue skin, white eyes with blue pupils, and a navy shirt. Green - Squidward has lime green skin, white eyes with brown pupils, and a green shirt. Other 1 - Squidward has yellow skin, white eyes with blue pupils, and a brown shirt. Other 2 - Squidward has lavender skin with bright orange vertical stripes across his entire body, dark red eyes with black pupils, and a white shirt with his normal self on it. Unlockable - Squilliam - Squidward has sea green skin, yellow eyes with red pupils, and now has a unibrow on his forehead, as well as a fancy maroon robe. Personality Due to being 1,200 years old (he's also married to the Succubus), Squidward is often grumpy because he has trouble breathing in water due to being a dolphin-octopus(sy) hybrid. He is an emo and he cries evrytiem to beautiful love stories involving eye cancer (unfortunately, he doesn't know it's all fictional). He's also extremely creepy, often claiming to dislike Spongebob's presence but has pictures of him behind his numerous self-centered portraits inside his pathetic house. These pictures are pornographic. I'M SQUIDWARD, I'M SQUIDWARD, I'M SQUIDWARD, SQUIDWARD; SQUIDWAR_D. How he became a meme Squidward is one of the many memes created by JrGamer27 . It all started when Jeff saw this . Days later, Jeff started to ask various questions, always ending with "Don't you, Squidward?". After he stopped doing that, Jeff actually impersonated Squidward in vocal calls, usually when he screamed "SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOB!" and then saying something random, usually related to the thing she's holding. Jeff's Squidward voice made a lot of people laugh and thus, Squidward became a classic meme. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale As a very popular Family meme, Squidward is one of the 12 default characters for The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. His short temper often results into him getting KOed easily, he is the second easiest character to kill in the defaults, only beaten by the calmest person ever. His stage is McDoals Inc. and his stage entrance is walking out of his Tiki House, which then disappears into the ground. Role in the story: Squidward is seen working overnight in the Krusty Krab. Bored of his "life", Squidward starts playing the clarinet, waking up the most hardcore nigga in the world. Frustrated, Plankton shuts Squidward up by stuffing his body into the clarinet. Squidward manages to blow Plankton out of the clarinet, squishing him against the wall. Plankton exists the restaurant and swears revenge. Squidward looks at him without any emotion, responding with "Oh." ' ' Trivia *He is an Octodad, not a Squid, yet the two get along as drinking partners rather than rivals. *His pupils are actually sacs of blood, explaining their red color. Once a year, Squidward gains a tentacle (he only has five because he keeps losing them in wars), but before the tentacle grows, an opening appears in his skin. The wound then closes itself and a tentacle forms over it in about a week. Before then, he bleeds profusely, and the densely packed blood in his pupils is there as a backup for when he inevitably loses extreme amounts of blood while growing a new tentacle. His pupils will burst, leaving him without pupils for up to a month. In fact, he doesn't even need to use his eyes to see; he uses echolocation like dolphins, since he is part dolphin, also explaining his 'skin' color. Octodad is purely an Octodad, though, so he does not need to undergo this project. Lucky bastard. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Powerful Beings Category:Sex Gods Category:Policy Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Transsexual Category:Targets Category:Pirates Category:WTF Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Glorious Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Dat Page Category:Animals Category:Foot Fetish